1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger assembly, more particularly to a trigger assembly for switching one shoot mode or repeat shoot mode.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional trigger assembly is usually attached to a nail gun so that the nail gun has one shoot mode and repeat shoot mode for a user to operate. One shoot mode is only one triggering with one shoot. Repeat mode is holding trigger with several shoots. Thus, the user can choose one suitable mode in order to deal with their tasks conveniently.
The conventional trigger assembly is often set up nearby the trigger of the nail gun for switching two shoot modes. However, the conventional trigger assembly is often operated incoherently with the trigger of the nail gun so that the user is often one triggering with several shoots. In order to improve this shortcoming, the conventional trigger assembly is designed with many complicated elements. Consequently, the response time for switching two modes becomes longer. One shortcoming is solved and another shortcoming is raised.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.